


I Want To Be With You Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be With You Forever

Today was your anniversary with Dave, you have been dating for 2 years now. It all started after you both graduated from high school, though you have to admit there was some things going on that were not totally platonic in your senior year. But it wasn't until after high school you two decided to make it official and go on a date. You still remember your first date.

-

 

_"Dave, why did we have to go to a fancy restraunt?" you wine at him._

 

 _He shrugs at you and continues looking at his menu._ _You frown at him, this was clearly was way to expensive for both of you, sometimes you wonder what goes through his head. The waiter comes by and asks what you both want, though you were to busy focusing on the prices to even look at the meals. But no worries, Dave orders for you both, getting Prime Rib. The waiter takes your menus and leaves._

 

_"So are you going to answer my question?" you'll bug him until he gives you a answer._

 

_"No." you kick him from under the table._

 

_"What the hell was that for?" he rubs his leg and frowns at you._

 

_"For not answering my question, you clearly don't have enough money for this and neither do I!"_

 

 _"Chill, I've got it covered. I worked some extra shifts at the café_ _."_

 

_You let it past and you both eat your meals when they arrive, it was kinda dissapointing. They didn't really taste like anything, and they came a little cold. You chat with him about things and it was a really nice time. He took you to the park after dinner and you held hands while walking around just chatting. He stopped you in front of the fountain and he kissed you. It was awkward and you bumped noses and clashed glasses but it lovely. You never took Dave being romantic, but if you give him the chance he really could be romantic. He drove you home and that lead to more kisses in the car in your drive way. It was the best date you have ever been on and you couldn't wait to see him again._

 

-

It was the perfect first date, and you never thought you would relive it. But for your anniversary he's taking you back to the very same restraunt today and then following it up with a walk in the park. He said he had a big surprise for you, you were anxious to see what it is. Maybe he got you a present, but you didn't get him anything you'll feel bad. Maybe you could make it up in another way. 

 

After your disspointing dinner (the food taste even worse then before!), you arrived at the park. You sat at a table and you and Dave talked about your past dates, you laughed over the one where you pulled a prank on him at the movies.

 

-

_"Dave do you have a quarter?"_

 

 _"Sure why?" he hands you over a quarter._  

 

_Under the table you mark the edges with pencil and take out a new one to replce it. He wasn't paying attention so he won't notice the difference._

 

_"I can roll down this quarter down my face and I bet you can't!" you proceed to roll the quarter down your face and he stares blankly at you._

 

_"I can do that." you switched the quarters back and give him the marked one. He proceeds to do the same thing, and wow you don't think you'll be able to keep your laughter in. He has pencil marks all down his face!_

 

_"Congrats!" you let him walk around the movie theater like that, and people kept giving him weird looks. You're the best prankster ever!_

 

_"Dude why are people staring at me?"_

 

_"I don't know."_

 

_He walks into the mens restroom and gives a mortified look when he sees the pencil marks._

 

_"John! What the hell!?" he starts washing it off and you start breaking out in laughter._

 

_"It's not funny John!" he starts to yell and you get kinda scared but it's just to funny. Between your giggles you apologize._

 

_Later that night you apologized again and made it up with cuddling._

 

_-_

He took you over to the fountain where you shared your "first" kiss with him. 

"John, I love you so much." he starts off. You smile at him and tell him you love him back. "But I don't think this is-"

 

"Dave it kinda sounds like your going to break up with me." you didn't mean to cut him off but you started to worry there for a second. 

 

He laughs at you before going on. "No, no not doing that." he reassures you. 

 

"I love you so much, and I don't think this dating thing is enough to show how much I love you." he chuckles nervously and you can't believe what you're seeing but he's going down on one knee. Dave Strider is proposing to you! Proposing! You feel a little light headed now.

 

"So John, I want to be with you forever. Would you marry me?" you can't breath, you're in utter shock. Your mouth drops and you stare at him for a bit before your lips form into a giant grin and you answer yes. He grins back at you and you just love his smile, your the only person who really gets to see it and you're glad you have that privledge. He puts the ring on your finger and goes back up to capture you a kiss. Tears prickle from your eyes and you pull away you see he's crying too, you laugh and hug him.

You just love him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spell check stopped working for me, so hopefully I didn't mess anything up. Eh.  
> Sorry I wanted this to be longer, but oh well.
> 
> Ahhh how do you write characters??  
> Ahhh what are titles?


End file.
